De suspiros y embarazos
by Chisa-Aby
Summary: –Estoy embarazada. – –¿Y? – –¿Cómo qué Y? – –Eso ya lo sabía Sakura… desde hace siete meses. – –Pues pareciera que no es así. – / Talk-fic. Sasu&Saku. Humor ¡Ooc Excesivo!


Para los lectores que me conozcan, por favor lean la Nota del Autor al final. Gracias.

* * *

**De suspiros y embarazos.**

.

.

.

.

–Estoy embarazada. –

.

–¿Y? –

.

–¿Cómo qué _Y_? –

.

–Eso ya lo sabía Sakura… desde hace siete meses. –

.

–Pues pareciera que no es así. –

.

–_Aah_… –

.

–¡No suspires así! –

.

–¡¿Así cómo?! –

.

–Como si esto te resultara molesto y sin importancia. –

.

–… –

.

–¿No dirás nada? –

.

–¿Para qué? Si es claro que puedes interpretar perfectamente hasta mis suspiros. –

.

–¡Eres un maldito insensible! –

.

–No empieces Sakura. –

.

–¡No estoy empezando nada! –

.

–Me choca cuando te pones en esa actitud. –

.

–¿Qué actitud, bastardo? ¿QUÉ ACTITUD? –

.

–Cómo si trajeras arena en la vagina. –

.

–¿Me estas diciendo arenosa? –

.

–No voy a seguir con ésta estupidez. –

.

–¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! –

.

–¡Y YO ESTOY BIEN PINCHE BUENO, Y ESO QUÉ! –

.

–¿Qué tiene que ver eso? –

.

–¿Qué no estábamos remarcando lo obvio? –

.

–Serás ególatra. –

.

–Ladra todo lo que quieras. –

.

–¡MIRA ESTUPIDO MARICA…! –

.

–No empieces con rebajar mi hombría. –

.

–Tengo más pene en mi dedo meñique, que tú en tus pantalones. –

.

–Eso si me dolió. –

.

–Me importa un pedazo de mierda. –

.

–¿Te he dicho que contrario a lo que piensas no te ves sexy hablando como un camionero? –

.

–No me importa verme sexy ante ti. –

.

–¿Ah no? ¡Ja! Llámame loco pero… hace apenas unos días estabas tratando de verte sexy en una minúscula blusa de tirantes y un pequeñísimo _short_ negro. –

.

–Tenía calor. –

.

–Seeh, está claro que tipo de calor sentías, considerando que prácticamente devoraste mi verga con tu vagina. –

.

–Ya te dije que tengo más pene en mi de…–

.

–Cierra la boca mujer lunática. –

.

–…–

.

–¿Ahora qué? –

.

–Creo que deberíamos divorciarnos…–

.

–¡Por el amor de...! ¡¿Porqué eres tan dramática, Sakura?! –

.

–Es obvio que ésto no está funcionando Sasuke… tal vez debamos terminar por la paz. –

.

–¿Estás hablando en serio? –

.

–…–

.

–Oye, trato de ser comprensivo por todas esas hormonas haciendo revolución en tu cuerpo pero… ¡ESO ES UNA PENDEJADA! –

.

–¿LO VES? ¡NO PARAMOS DE DISCUTIR TODO EL TIEMPO! –

.

–¡Es que dices puras idioteces! –

.

–Quiero el divorcio. –

.

–_Aaaah._ –

.

–¡QUE NO SUSPIRES ASÍ! –

.

–¡YO SUSPIRO COMO SE ME DÉ LA GANA! –

.

–Imbécil. –

.

–Muy bonito de tu parte, gracias. –

.

–¡Quiero el divorcio! –

.

–¡Ya deja de decir eso! … Escucha… Te amo, te amo cómo un loco, no podría vivir si tú no estás a mi lado, ni siquiera quiero pensar que algún día me quede solo… por favor, deja de pensar cosas que no son. Te amo, en serio. –

.

–…–

.

–¿No vas a decir nada? –

.

–Eso fue _taaan_ gay. –

.

–¡Bruja! –

.

–¡No te enfades! Sabes que tengo razón… pero fue tierno. Gay pero tierno. –

.

–_¡Aaah!_ –

.

–¡NO SUSPIRES! –

.

–¡Puta madre, CÁLLATE! ¿Me he rebajado a ser considerado gay y aún no puedo suspirar cómo yo quiera? –

.

–¿Andas en tus días, Sasuke? –

.

–Sólo… cállate, ¿quieres? –

.

–…–

.

–…–

.

–Me gustó tu confesión. –

.

–Dijiste que fue gay. –

.

–Pero en ti toda esa palabrería gay se escuchó muy masculino, muy sexy, muy….–

.

–¡Puff!. –

.

–Tengo calor. –

.

–¿Esa es tu forma de decir que quieres coger? –

.

–¡No lo digas tan feo! –

.

–¡No me chilles en el oído!–

.

–Solo quería proponer una reconciliación de una forma sutil. –

.

–Cariño, tú jamás podrás ser sutil. –

.

–¿Quieres que lo hagamos si o no? –

.

–No te enojes… y no, no quiero. Tu enorme barriga me dificulta las cosas. –

.

–¡UCHIHA PENDEJO! ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! –

.

–Si, si. Ya quedó claro que llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre. –

.

–… ¿En serio se te dificulta hacer el amor conmigo por mi panza? –

.

–¿Qué no era coger? –

.

–¡No tienes corazón, Sasuke! –

.

–Es cierto… tu lo tienes. –

.

–…–

.

–No digas nada. –

.

–Es que te escuchaste _taaaan _gay… otra vez. –

.

–…–

.

–Ya, ya. No te enojes. Yo también te amo, y mucho mi tomatito salado. –

.

–Condenada mujer. –

.

–Así me amas. –

.

–…–

.

–Vamos a la cama. A dormir. Quiero abrazarte mientras me haces cariñitos en el cabello. –

.

–Vamos… algodoncito de azúcar. –

.

–Sasu…–

.

–Cierra-la-puta-boca. –

.

–Iba a decir que te amo. –

.

–_Aaaah._ –

.

–¿QUIERES PARAR CON ESOS PUTOS SUSPIROS? –

.

–Yo también te amo. –

.

–Me gusta cuando me lo dices.–

.

–Y para aclarar... lo de algodoncito de azúcar sólo fue para complacerte en tus cursilerías.–

.

–Seeh, claro Sasuke-kun.-

_._

_–¡Aaahh!_–

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

* * *

Bien, la cosa está así: Me disculparé por ésta enorme falta de actividad de mi parte y no tengo excusas ni las voy a dar, simplemente no me siento a gusto escribiendo como lo he estado haciendo (y me refiero a la computadora de escritorio) pues me resulta incomodo y molesto, porque paso la mayor parte del tiempo sentada estudiando o trabajando o investigando o cualquier cosa menos escribir para ustedes porque es el colmo para mi, y aunque me encanta escribir y tal vez para muchos no sea pretexto para mi si, por que termino molestándome cuando inicio una historia o cuando estoy continuando otra y empiezo a escribir pura tontería que no va, donde se nota mi molestia por esta situación.

Terminé dando una excusa y explicación, ¿verdad? Ni modo. Y así es. Simple molestia, además de que he estado de viciosa leyendo mucho de todo un poco. ¡Ya ni siquiera leo en Fanfiction! Es muy rara la ocasión porque para mi es desesperante estar frente a la computadora.

Estoy a inicios de terminar la preparatoria y entrar a la universidad, escogí Ciencias políticas y administración pública como mi carrera :D Me gusta mucho la política, en fin, tal parece que me haré de una laptop, recen por eso-claro las que aun sean fieles lectoras mías y no se molesten por las tarugadas que estoy diciendo-porque de ser así ¡AGARRENCE! Pues me meteré de lleno en terminar todo lo que tengo pendiente para quitarme éste gran peso de en sima.

Espero entiendan, de verdad que si.

Dejo éste Talk-fic que hoy hice para poder dejarles ésta nota. Ojalá les guste.

Me encantaría que me dejaran su opinión con respecto a lo que acabo de comunicar y también lo que piensan de este-mi primer- Talk-fic.

Cuídense mucho y no se molesten conmigo. Hago lo que puedo, ¿verdad que no les gustaría obligarme a seguir escribiendo y por mi molestia y/o enojo escriba pendejadas que no van conmigo, o si?

Bye.

P.D.: Dejé exactamente ésta misma nota en Toda una pareja pervertida. Para que no la lean dos veces, y pienso seguir colocandola al final de todo lo que suba, por si las dudas.


End file.
